The Real Enemy
by thatonesong
Summary: Anna has always been so innocent. But when the unthinkable happens, she must deal with the consequences, and her feelings. Suddenly she knows exactly what it means to feel guilty and afraid. Set in the "real" world, five years after the events of the movie. Rated T for violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen_, and this is for entertainment purposes only. Yes, I do hope that you shall be entertained.

A/N: Even though the first word of this story is "Hans", this story does not, in any way, shape, or form, center around Hans. He won't fall in love with Anna, or Elsa, or anyone, for that matter, because no. I'm sure this comes as a relief for some, but disappointment for others. Life is all about how you interpret the things that are already there, no? Hans will play an important-ish role in this story. Now I have to stop because if I go on, I won't be able to shut my mouth (still my fingers?).

* * *

Hans couldn't stop thinking about Anna. He regretted his actions very dearly, and wondered why he'd ever thought of hurting her in the first place. He called her, and she didn't pick up. He wrote her letters, and she ripped them into pieces upon laying her eyes on them. If Anna had her way, she would never have to hear from Hans again.

Hans told her that he was sorry. He left voicemails, which she promptly deleted. He sometimes even came to her mansion. Normally, he would ring the doorbell, then wait. Then he would tap his right foot for a minute before ringing the doorbell again. Finally, Hans would try to buzz in over the fancy intercom system by the door, only to be rejected by an annoyed Anna.

Anna didn't get it. She had told him, very firmly, that he was not welcome and would never be again. He'd hurt her, and her sister. He'd lied to them. He'd almost destroyed their futures. Sometimes she did feel sorry for him, but then she remembered what had happened.

One time, it was thunderstorming as Hans pulled up in his green sedan. Anna saw lightning crack across the turbulent skies, and then she heard Hans' voice. One word-"Anna"-before she pressed the end button. The gates remained firmly closed. The rain was getting harder, and droplets of water thunked against the windows before sliding down the smooth glass. Anna could see Hans, still at the door, waiting. He tried to look inside the windows on both sides of the door. He rang the doorbell again. A minute passed, then two, then five. No answer, but Anna's light remained on upstairs, and he could see it.

The clouds were still angry, and Hans was sitting on the steps to the porch. He didn't have an umbrella, and he was getting soaked. Lightning cracked; Anna was sure that the storm was passing by, directly overhead. Hans didn't move, besides shivering and occasionally coughing. His water-saturated hair made him look like a wet puppy.

Anna felt bad for him. She thought about letting him in, and then she remembered the expression on Hans' face, the way he raised his cruel arm, the way he let it fall. In her nightmares, she didn't make it in time, and Elsa was lying on the ground. Her legs always felt like lead, and Hans was a motorcar racing against her, the clunky steam engine inching up the mountain while saying, "Yes I can, yes I can, yes I can…"

"Why don't you get him charged with harassment?" Elsa asked her after Hans had called her at least fifty times. Anna didn't know. A little part of her felt sorry for him. She wanted so desperately to believe that he hadn't done those things, but he had, and she couldn't change that. They both knew it. Hans had to live with the consequences.

"Anna," he said.

Anna wanted to give him another chance, but he'd completely blown the first one. Could people really change that much? Anna knew that Elsa had, but Hans….

"Anna," he said, louder. "Hear me out." He sneezed, and discharge from his nose ran down his face. For once in his life, Hans looked vulnerable and quite undignified.

"I know what I did was wrong. I can't change it now, although I wish I could." He sneezed again.

"Bless you," Anna mumbled. She found herself staring at his miserable figure in pity. Was he going to weasel his way into her heart, manipulate her, and betray her...again?

Hans wiped the snot from his red nose and continued. "I didn't come here to ask you to love me again. You're-we're-past that now. I came to ask for your forgiveness.

"I know that you won't necessarily say yes, and I can't really argue with that. But to be honest, you're the kindest person I've ever met, Anna, and I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me, because I really, truly, am sorry. I'm sorry. I'm…" He sniffled. "I'm sorry."

As he stood up and walked away from the house, Anna couldn't tell if the wetness on his face was from rainwater or salty tears.

* * *

A/N: And that is all! Thanks for reading.


End file.
